


School girl.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, the two God's celebrating the holiday with you. What other better way then to not only seduce your boyfriends brother; but rather have your way trick or treating them both. The boys could share, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You heard a knock at the door, signaling you had visitors you were expecting. You quickly got off the couch, sliding your laptop off your lap and snatching the slightly heavy wide orange and black bowl full of wrapped up chocolates from all sorts and headed towards the door. 

You undid the lock, turned the knob and took a small inched step back as you swung it open with a cheeky grin which widened quickly as a laugh escaped your lips at the new comer at your door. 

You watched as Thor’s brother expression change instantly, his blank and somewhat curious face swapping to a mouth agape, arched brow and darting eyes with a slight head dip as he drank in your form, letting Thor talk as he found joy in your outfit and Loki himself found an odd amusement. 

You had a small pink dot on the tip of your nose, along with at least three thin perfect black streaks that stopped at your cheeks. A pair of life alike bunny ears sat atop your head, white fuzzy fur and pink skin in the middle. Your wrists were cuffed with a deep pink fuzz that glittered and swished with the air in a careless motion. 

You had on a tight black tank top which had a perfect logo of the Playboy Bunny Icon displayed widely and beautifully on your chest. Your hair was perfectly curled and your eyes seemed to sparkle. Your ballerina thigh length tutu and pink toe nailed bare feet had him questioning if this was the best outfit he had seen from all of those on the streets. 

What he couldn’t stop himself from looking at was how tight and revealing the sleeveless shirt was, not to mention on how he unintentionally noticed that your breasts actually looked a lot more larger, considering he wasn’t one to look at you in such ways since you were Thor’s lover instead. 

“You look amazing! The costume suits you well.” Said man complimented your giggling figure, inviting them both in as he continued to ogle at what he could at your lower backside. 

“Thanks Thor, Tony helped me pick it out.” You explained to them both, peeking your head out quickly to make sure no tricker treaters were in sight in case they wished to invade your home. 

You closed the door with your back, not even bothering to lock it as you stared at the two God’s in your home, both of them eyeing you in different manners as you felt self conscious creep up from behind you. 

“So, who are you guys for as Halloween?” You asked them casually, finding it amusing that they only had face paint on, Thor’s lips panted a divine cherry red with bright blue eyeshadow, his cheeks were a deep crimson color and his blonde locks in two pig tails. Loki’s was wearing a rather nice outfit himself, holding a riding crop tightly in one hand as he wore shiny black shoes, matching slacks, a button up white shirt and a long tailcoat that was beneath his odd looking scarf. Thor had only his armor on, hammer proudly in hand as you now noted how much of a couple they both some what looked if Thor shaved and wore a gown. 

“Mommy ‘n Daddy, I see?” You guessed to them, causing Thor to erupt with laughter while Loki’s gaze instantly darted into your smirking ones, questioning if you were being serious or not. 

“Does that mean I’m the kid? Loki’s Dad, Thor’s Ma.” You said as you pointed to one another to prove your theory, moving in front of Loki who took a step back which caused you to chuckle as you offered him some candy. 

“Here, do you want any? You can choose any kind you want, or even one of each...Doesn’t really matter.” You told him kindly, enjoying this moment as you now had a reason to stare at his equally handsome and strong brother, taking in his closer features and having your heart throb every time you made eye contact. He looked down at the bowl in mock disgust and confusion. 

“...What are these red one’s?” He asked you as the wrapped candies were piled up randomly, the same color being the most spotted from them all. 

“Kit Kat.” You responded to him as he leaned himself forward, still not looking convinced on having one or not. 

“I am not to fond of these, mortal treats. Tell me....[Name], what is one you would choose yourself?” The way he had said your name sounded so shy and soft, causing you to nearly have a heart attack as it was rare for him to actually speak to you, being the hateful and cranky God he was since he held no spells for magic or anything else. You quickly responded now making eye contact with him again as he looked so hopeless and slightly concerned. 

“Hershey's, the small rectangle wrappers.” You retorted as your smile became more painful. He nodded his head, making a small sound as he agreed with your choice. 

He searched for a second on where the selected one he wanted before finally taking it out of the bowl, thanking you kindly with a shocking smile of his own that looked as if his mood had been bought up quickly. You offered Thor some who went for the Snickers instead. 

You had with in minutes found yourself on the sofa watching My Bloody Valentine as the bowl of Halloween candy was nearly empty, the two God’s by your side sitting close to you with their knees touching yours as they had wrappers piled up on their laps and chocolate munching in their mouths. 

They had obviously taken a like to the food, envying them as they would not have any cavities or blood issue’s with all the intake of the low sugar. The bowl was placed snugly in your lap as you were dozing off as the credits finally came on. 

“Holy christ....Mm so tired!” You told them as you stretched and yawned, putting both arms above your head as you felt happy about the fact you wouldn’t need to shower since you had done so around seven before getting dressed. 

You pushed the bowl onto the coffee table, letting out a tired feverish yawn as you continued your stretching. After Loki had left, going to Stark Towers after Thor dropped him off and returned to you where you spent the rest of the night in bed, you enjoyed yourselves in the best ways you could. 

You had on only your bra and underwear, being underneath the covers while Thor was fully bare underneath himself, arms wrapped around the God’s chest as you rested your head on his muscles. Thor’s arm was soothingly rubbing your back, forcing you to become even more sleepy with the comforting help of whispered words. 

“You looked so ravishing in that outfit, do you know how hard it was to not pounce you then and there? I just wanted nothing more then to bend you over against every piece of furniture and teach you a lesson.” He remarked to you softly with a chuckle, his deep growling voice making you feel gleeful as you giggled at the compliment and suggestion. 

“You would Thor, you would...Hmmm, does that give me an excuse for not wearing a bra tomorrow then if I were to visit Tony? They get uncomfortable sometimes, y’know.” You told your lover, feeling him tighten his grip around you possessively at the thought of you being touched or thought of by another man. 

“Is that a challenge?” Thor questioned you with a hint of laughter at your up coming rebellious state of desiring to be punished. 

You rubbed your cheek against his chest, smirking to yourself as you nodded your head through the pitch darkness with a hum. 

“Well then, I’ll see to it that Loki get’s involved, shall I?” The nudge of your knee cap aching at his thigh gave him more then enough permission to conform your agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get what you want.

Loki groaned at the humming warmth itching around his manhood, his eyes being heavily closed and feeling as if he had pounced out from underneath nothing but toned pound sacks of sand. 

He attempted to move his wrists to the sound of nothing but shackles being heard and a tempting pleasurable sensing tingling him fully at his sensitive skin between his thighs which were also being grazed by something light while his obvious erect cock was in the mouth of something or someone. 

He peeked an eye open, inhaling the scent of your home which smelled of original cinnamon, but this time, lingered with the smell of awaiting. 

He didn’t need to look up from experience to know that his wrists were chained to what he assumed was the bed post as he now was staring down at your foreign black and crimson school girl outfit he quickly took a liking to as he tried to understand why you were sitting atop of his legs with both knees on either side of him, an innocent and casual like smile greeting his groggy, sweaty, mouth opened display. 

Your hand was easily wrapped around the bottom of his cock, a free one resting with a slight pressed pressure on his bare thigh as he let out a small groan at the missing homely feel of you sucking him off. 

He was in to much of a sedated state to even force himself to remember you already had a lover, which was not him. You were true and dear to Thor instead...Who was also in the same position as him, damp blonde lock’s, arms also cuffed with silver wrist ware to the wooden curved bed post behind them with a fully hard erect dispatch. 

His large muscles and beautifully toned chest while Loki’s rib cage and cheek bones were high and visible for all to see but didn’t mean he lacked too much of physical strength. 

The man he knew all to well next to him had his vision cut off with a black blind fold, a small silver bead a top of his damp vein popping shaft which was at full attention for a episode of stroking, informed the tricking God that this was something not beyond odd, but rather enjoyable. 

It took him for a brief fifteen seconds for him to latch onto the situation as you quietly giggled at him with gleaming eyes. You had always messed around in your intoxicated moments of the suggestive thing’s you three could do together as you would not have minded. 

As hard as he tried to ignore it, it had not ceased the day dreams and light fantasies in his brain to help him gain an awe like release when in his private moment’s. 

Your palm kept hold with a careful squeeze to not hurt the secretly timid God who had it written all over his features, finding it to be rather comical men, even the two of the most powerful immortal’s of them all had a sensitive spot which was their pride and joy. 

“Mmm, Loki...” You removed your hands to let the cold air comfort his aching throb as he made a small out take of air with a disappointed hint to place both hands against the pillow his head rested on to allow you to climb even further above him, standing member grazing your inner thigh which caused him to bite his lip while you stopped the near movement of rolling your hips for more. 

You had a look that read someone was going to be the most satisfied of them all for tonight. You moved down to his ear, having more then enough space for him to feel your incredibly soft cheek brush against his as your breath tickled his ear. 

“Tonight, you’re going to see another side of me that’s hidden behind closed doors. I’m going to give you a reason to fear a simple mortal like me. You’ll be nothing but quaking and pleading with your brother for this intense moment to end when I won’t let you come.” Your voice had a slight sexy rasp but yet sounded so clear and sharp like frozen water, feeling your clothing press up against him as his cock’s head touched the recognizable feel of underwear hidden underneath your skirt. 

“I want you to watch as I tease your brother, watch him shake and moan for me...Just like you’ll be doing soon enough. For this one night, I’m your Mistress, and you, are my slaves.” Your crisp like silken tone burned him through the shudders of anxiety, leaving him to wonder what exactly you had in store for him. 

You moved your lower half so it wouldn’t have further contact with your covered core or smooth thighs again, now noting you had on black see through knee highs rolled up perfectly and clung to your knee caped legs for perfection. 

You settled yourself between Thor’s legs instead, Loki being unable to tear his gaze away from your original lovers perfectly curved girth. 

You started out with small strokes, causing a deep grunt to emit from his un covered mouth as he clenched his jaw. You suddenly dipped your head down to lap up the front side of his cock, seeing how much harder and the buck of his hips proved to you he wished for more. You quickly pulled away, making a small ‘tsk, tsk’ sound of disapproval as you worn a small frown. 

“I won’t remove the ring if you don’t behave yourself.” You informed the squirming man, as you patiently awaited for him to still his movements. When he once again ceased his actions and returned back to groaning and pleading for the dreaded object to be removed, you swooned yourself down once more with a teasing tongue that coded the silver bead. 

Thor resisted the urge to shove himself further into your welcoming warmth as you now took him fully into your mouth, tongue swirling around him and puffing your cheeks to deep throat him as you placed both hands down against his hips. 

Loki wasn’t even ashamed himself to say he would have gotten off if his hands were free at the sight of you taking such a large amount of his brother in. 

You were now rubbing your thighs together to control the friction concentrating on your clit, making loud sucking noises as you bobbed your head at a faster pace, his member now glistening with previous pre cum and your salvia. 

When Thor’s orgasm was ready to burst out through the ring, you instantly pulled away, leaving him to call your name out in his distress. You only gave him a childish fit of giggles, his usual after taste having you licking your lips for more. 

You looked down at Loki who was currently trying to get a peek at what you had underneath your spread legged thighs. His cautious and curious gaze met your hungry stare as he feared you would pounce on him and fuck him to shreds with the way you looked so intense. 

You carefully took the ring off of Thor’s strained cock, his chest heaving downward with a deep sigh of relief of the pressure finally off as he just needed to come. 

You smiled at Loki, the smile lacking all innocence as you tossed the ring out of your hands to let it fall else where on the rugged floor. You turned your gaze back to Thor’s blind side, inching your head to the right as you bought a hand up to his cheek so he could nuzzle into the touch. 

“Tell me what you want Thor. Tell your Mistress exactly what you desire.” Your voice sounded like velvet and melted chocolate in the darkest pits of the night. 

A grunted response, “You...! I need to feel you, I need your quim to be filled by me.” 

Loki swallowed while you gave Thor a mischievous chuckle. You turned your soft gaze to Loki, batting your lashes at the keening God as you asked him the same question. 

“And what do you desire for yourself, Loki?” Your wink had him feeling like a virgin all over again, not being used to have a dominate partner in bed who was female or topping in general. His courage instantly spoke up as you slowly bought one hand up to your chest to untie the small light red ribbon by it’s one dangling thread. 

“I wish to spread your sweet ass and fill you hole, Mistress.” He practically purred to you, giving you all the power you needed.

You made a small humming sound, bringing the lace out and letting it slip from your light grasp as you reached an arm over and got onto your knees as you still stayed over Thor to undo the cuffs, just needing one tap on the black monitor thank’s to Tony who recently invented the device with the help of Doctor Banner. 

The cuff’s came undone with a quiet hiss, both instantly deactivating and allowing Loki to remove his wrists and un tired arms from their position as you quickly undid Thor’s and tugged at the middle of his blind fold to force it off. 

Loki bought him knees closer to him as he stretched out, both men who were now in the process of getting up themselves as you took the opportunity to squish out the way and sit down where you used your hands to keep you up from behind and your legs up and bent, giving them both a beautiful sight of your bright pink underwear which had a small white bow sewed inches below the hem. 

“Well then, you’ll both have to undress me if you want to fulfill your cravings.” You promised to them hotly, seeing how you unlocked a key of lustful greed in both of the brothers eyes. 

Thor was one to dart quickly between your legs, grasping at your skirt and tugging it down as you moved your legs in a better position as he sensually looked down at your well presented panties, mouth starting to water as he wished to return the flavorful licks you graciously deserved. Loki came up behind you with in seconds which resulted in your jacket being snugged off your shoulders as you let your head fall back, feeling Thor do as he was told as he agonizingly took off your plush undies. 

“Mmmm, you both are being good little pets, obeying your Mistress oh, so well.” you cooed to them as you let closed your eyes willingly and made yet another pleased humming sound, feeling Loki undo your aqua colored bra and having Thor tug down the cups as he was careful to not touch your skin just yet. 

You pushed your arms in front of you, allowing the straps to continue your their way fully off of your chest so they both could see your large bosom. 

Your breasts were perfectly round and seemed to be unreal with how perfectly shaped and big they were. Even you impressed your lover with how erotic you looked despite the fact he’s seen you bare in all your glory far to many times. 

You soon gave them the next set of instructions which lead you to the current position you were in. You straddled Thor carefully, hands over him and a top of the headboard as you rolled your pussy up and down his strained cock, still not giving him the access of coming just yet. Your clit was being messaged by his skin had you wanting him even more then he wanted you. 

You stuck your tongue out at him as you stared down at the withering God, a winning smile on your features with your dipped head. You looked down around at your stomach as you pulled your hips up to allow his cock to bob back up. You slowly pushed yourself down, making it even more painful for him as you knew he wanted nothing more then to push your legs up to your chest with you on your back as he had you come undone with his ruthless thrusts. 

You made a small breathy sound from your nose as you felt him help widen your warm walls with his cock. You licked your lips, closing your eyes shut as your face came into pleasure and you threw your head back sharply once you had him fully in you. 

You lowered your upper front half, arms still stretched out as your breasts came into a better view of Thor’s face. You looked over your shoulder, a teasing look on your face as you stared back at Loki. 

“Go on.” You conformed to him to take you from behind. You turned your head back around as you felt him place both hands on your hips, causing you to bite your lip as you felt his thick penis prod at you from behind, the head of it starting to slowly take in its fill. The sensation was odd but considering you weren’t new to trying anal, you had gotten used to the feel. 

You pushed yourself up against Thor’s cock, the way he tickled you from being slowly slid out halfway caused you to moan. Once Loki had himself adjusted and was inside you began to bounce on him, giving Loki the right moment to start off his own slow rhythm with you. 

“Ah, yes...Just like that, mmm,” You whispered out to Loki and Thor, biting your lip hard as you tried to cope with the feel of double the amount of what you were usually used to. You had never been penetrated by two at once. Your orgasm was uprising like a wave with in minutes and you needed more time until your final release. You hissed quietly as you gave out a new commanding. 

“Does this please you, Mistress?” You heard Loki’s soothing voice echo in your ear from behind, being able to hear his small warm breath’s of is own pleasure nearly had you coming twice right then and there. 

You nodded your head, adding on to answer. “Mmmm, deeply.” You informed them both, feeling Thor’s tongue lap and trace around your one nipple as he had you bouncing on him while Loki was pushing you forward as you spread your legs further, palming your hands and nearly coming on the brink of destruction as you bit your lip and made a high pitch cry of ecstasy. 

“You both, uuuh, are good....Good slaves-Christ, don’t stop!” You managed to choke out as you felt each of their tips smash against a certain nub from the inside of you constantly at the same time, coursing pleasure and desire to cloud your mind. 

“Keep....Keep going, harder!” You commanded to them in light breaths as you heard the smallest sound of the bed creaking and sloshing. 

You pushed your hips back, wanting them both to get into you as deep as possible. 

You had only thought you could have lasted a few more thrusts until you all finally came onto your aching freedom of fluids. You hardly had time to react at the sudden breaking of your barrier as you let it go and threw your head back with a pleased cry, Thor and Loki grunting in their own world of pleasure along with you as you all ceased any movement. 

After a few moments of silence you finally broke the harmony like silence with a tiny chuckle, being slid all the way down till the hilt inside of Thor while Loki was resting himself carefully along your back, feeling his skinny damp chest which was slightly cold. 

“We forgot to use a condom.” You conformed to them both as a smirk tugged at Loki’s lips as he buried his forehead into your shoulder and you lazily dipped your head down to meet Thor’s humor’s and satisfied gaze. 

A grin of it’s own soon formed on you and your lover’s face as the room was filled with laughter from your duo of three, all of you still coming down from the Pleasuring Hall’s of Valhalla.


End file.
